


Manufactured Meeting

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Fade to Black, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, Multi, Reunions, Teasing, Umino Hours Exchange 2020, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Even if he shouldn't, really, know where Kakashi and Tenzou are, it's not like Iruka is going tobreakmission security in any way . . . he's just going to help cement the cover they're using. Honestly.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 122
Collections: Umino Undercover





	Manufactured Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [couturecosplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/couturecosplay/gifts).



> Written for the August exchange in [the Umino Hours](https://the-umino-hours.tumblr.com/post/618140669829087232/join-the-the-umino-hours-discord-server) Discord server! Theme: Undercover.

“I _hate_ it here.” Kakashi all but whined, and Tenzou sighed, smoothing a hand over his shoulder. It was hard under his touch, Kakashi’s muscles steely with the tension he carried.

“I know, senpai.” Tenzou said softly, but straightened Kakashi’s yukata and drew him out of their room all the same. _Kakashi_ might dislike public onsen, even more so for being unable to maintain his habitual hiding of his face - the henge he wore was not enough to keep him comfortable with the lack of a physical barrier, even if his true face was not on display - but the man he was pretending to be would certainly not hesitate to avail himself of the onsen at every opportunity.

Kakashi’s manner changed the instant they crossed into the public corridor of the ryokan, though Tenzou could still feel the tension running through Kakashi every time he initiated a carefully calculated playful, flirtatious bit of contact. Still, Kakashi returned Tenzou’s caresses with the bolder, more confident touch that suited the part he was playing.

He _pinched_ suddenly, and Tenzou had to stifle a yelp, hurriedly modifying his reflexive glare into a pout and a whine that was more than a little leading - most definitely _encouraging_ rather than offended. Kakashi smoothed his hand over Tenzou’s hip and Tenzou fought the rising heat in his cheeks as it went lower still; the leer on Kakashi’s face made his flush easier to resist. It wasn’t the smirk _Kakashi_ would have worn, were he doing this . . . properly. Of his own desire.

It wasn’t . . . quite uncomfortable to face - it _was_ still Kakashi - but it was jarring. Nevertheless, it helped keep Tenzou’s focus on their mission - their covers - as he played the proper part in response, twisting and walking backwards even as they passed into the tiled room that held the biggest of the onsen, offering teasing words in a sultry tone. That had been one of the hardest parts of his current cover to master, Tenzou thought with an internal sigh.

His smile grew a little more genuine, though, as they moved towards the pool, still trading tempting caresses in an only just excusable manner, and he remembered struggling to practise it - to perfect it - with his lovers. His attempts had largely been more _amusing_ to them than _tempting_ , but . . . that was all right. Their amusement was fond, and-

Well. Tenzou was the _only_ one of them who didn’t find sultry tones easy. His practises had never lasted _too_ long before falling into something entirely different.

Tenzou shivered as he shed his yukata, taking the opportunity to steal a quick glance around, mentally noting the other patrons present if not in detail, and groaned appreciatively as he slipped into the onsen. He didn’t have Kakashi’s reluctance - understandable reasons or no - and Tenzou had actually been enjoying the excuse this mission offered to spend so much time in onsen. A handful of them across the country, thus far.

He looked up at Kakashi, watching appreciatively as he shed his own yukata. Even if the man Kakashi was pretending to be wasn’t nearly as beautiful - if spare; Kakashi’s naturally lean figure had been pared down further to pure efficiency by decades of active duty - as Kakashi in his own skin.

Kakashi smiled at him with an equally appreciative look - though Tenzou could catch the faint lines of tension around his eyes, and couldn’t help being rather less appreciative in light of them - and moved very slowly as he joined Tenzou in the water. Tenzou consciously changed his expression, biting his lip and making a low, appreciative - wanting - sound as Kakashi stepped down to the bottom of the pool and moved immediately closer. Tenzou reached out a hand, arching his back, and tipped his head down as he scanned the onsen again, this time taking a little longer as his gaze swept over each curving lobe or petal, not quite separate but allowing slightly more of an illusion of privacy.

He _almost_ frowned, stilling briefly, as . . . something about the man in the extension nearest them caught at his mind. He wasn’t sure why, and he continued his outwardly-distracted look around the room without lingering, even as he picked at the thought with some concern.

Kakashi’s hand slid over his shoulder, and while Kakashi might not _look_ like himself at least he most definitely _felt_ like himself; Tenzou melted under the caress as it slid across his shoulders and down his back, drawing him in close. Tenzou pushed against Kakashi a little more blatantly than he normally would, though he still held back a little.

The man Tenzou was pretending to be was coy and while he might be _certain_ of his lover, he invited rather than initiated directly. Tenzou had found it . . . increasingly frustrating to play the part, which did not come to him naturally at all.

He let his fingers tease over Kakashi’s hip, his hand slipping down between their bodies, and smiled; not quite his own smile but not too different, at least. Kakashi shifted almost languidly against him, then tensed, his manner changing to again be more blatant and forward. Tenzou hid a laugh as he responded; Kakashi had forgotten himself, just for a moment, Tenzou thought. Under Tenzou’s caress, more like the ones he would usually bestow on his lovers.

“You’re not the only ones here, you know.”

Tenzou jumped at the almost prim, pointed words from behind him, twisting rapidly and hissing as he pressed bodily closer against Kakashi in the process. Kakashi smoothed a hand over his side, arm pressing against his back, steadying him as they both looked at the man who had spoken.

“Of course,” he said, with a _very_ sultry smile that . . . _tugged_ at something in Tenzou’s mind even more than he had already, “that doesn’t have to be a . . . _deterrent_.”

Tenzou’s eyes widened. That voice- The _tone_. . .

Kakashi’s fingers tightened sharply on Tenzou’s hip. “You want to watch?” he asked archly, loosening his grip and stroking up Tenzou’s side, making the caress more blatant as his hand rose higher.

“Not _quite_ what I had in mind.” _Iruka_ said, moving closer still, tilting his head. A lock of pale brown - almost blonde - hair fell free of its high, twisted knot and stuck along his damp jaw. Tenzou forced himself to look past him, taking in the other patrons - most of whom had looked away from them; all of whom were far enough away that they wouldn’t hear if Tenzou, Kakashi, and Iruka kept their voices low. Even with the water and the tile reflecting - and distorting - every sound.

“Although I suppose _some_ might be satisfied with that, I’m a little more . . . ambitious.” Iruka said with a flash of a more familiar, softer smile before it shifted back into the teasing one he had been wearing.

“Is that so.” Kakashi said, the dry edge of his tone almost making Tenzou laugh. Iruka, content as he with his rank - and so determinedly settled as an Academy sensei, a duty which he loved - had been derided often for having no ambition . . . though certainly in _very_ different terms.

“You’re enjoying an extended holiday, right?” Iruka asked, as though he didn’t know their cover - as though he hadn’t sent them off, newly packed and not yet under henge, pushing when they lingered reluctantly on the way out of their shared apartment.

“Yes,” Tenzou said, and shifted pointedly against Kakashi, sliding a little in front of him and meeting Iruka’s gaze squarely, “ _we_ are.”

Kakashi made a soothing noise entirely unlike the gentle crooning or faintly baffled murmurs he offered for the same purpose when he wasn’t playing a part; Tenzou found himself far less willing to be quieted by it. Fortunately he wasn’t actually upset. Besides, Tenzou was making a point - one the man he was playing would most certainly belabour with none of Tenzou’s own reluctance.

“We are.” Kakashi agreed, and smoothed a hand over Tenzou’s stomach without trying to move from behind him. Tenzou shivered as he felt Kakashi’s body moving against his own, and restrained the impulse to simply nudge into him. Or rub against him. Tenzou shivered, keeping his eyes on Iruka even as Kakashi pulled him back, just a little, increasing the contact between their bodies.

“Mm. . . How about this,” Iruka said, with a mischievous smirk, “you’re on a relaxing vacation together . . . trying new things, finding _excitement_ ,” he arched a brow, smirk widening, “ _I_ could be an exciting new thing.”

“What do you-” Tenzou broke off as Kakashi made a thin, high-pitched sound, glancing at Kakashi with wide eyes. He was very red. Tenzou looked back at Iruka as he caught up to the implications, feeling very slow.

“Don’t you think that would be . . . believable?” Iruka asked, barely a breath, dipping his head as he sank a little lower in the water and looking up at them from beneath half lowered lids.

Kakashi made a choked little sound, fingers curling against Tenzou’s skin.

“. . .maybe.” Tenzou said, making a production of looking Iruka over, his own voice still a little less hushed. “Don’t you think it could be _fun_ , honey?” he prompted Kakashi, pushing against him and clearing his throat pointedly. Kakashi huffed.

It did get his focus back, however, and ten minutes - and a lot more very physical flirting - later they were all climbing out of the water together. Tenzou and Iruka both took their time covering themselves again, and Kakashi rolled his eyes, lips twitching up towards a smirk that was almost his own.

He still watched them avidly, however.

Iruka hesitated a little as they brought him along, out of the bathing rooms and into the ryokan’s corridors, but his laughing eyes assured Tenzou he was most definitely only playing a part. Even the faintest traces of hesitance fell away to show Iruka’s normal confidence the moment the door was closed behind them. He grinned at them.

“You don’t look like yourself.” Kakashi sulked, his henge immediately fading away. He held a vehement dislike for it and once they had ensured their room was secure he had refused to keep it up when they were locked inside together. He had done the same at every place they stopped on their mission thus far.

Iruka laughed and made a seal, his henge dissolving. “Better?” he asked even as Kakashi moved closer to him. Tenzou followed suit in releasing his own, and grinned as Iruka tilted his head invitingly, allowing space as Kakashi bowed his own to nuzzle down Iruka’s throat, breathing him in with a soft rumble of pleasure.

“Koibito.” Kakashi murmured, pressing close against Iruka’s side. Then he pulled back just a little, looking Iruka in the face once more. “What are you doing here?” he asked slowly.

“Confirming your cover.” Iruka said almost impishly. “Diversifying it, even.” Then his smile softened, and he trailed a caress over Kakashi’s jaw, drawing Tenzou in close with the other hand and nuzzling his cheek, brushing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Tenzou hummed softly and returned it with a soft, fuller kiss of his own. Iruka caught his gaze, eyes warm. “And . . . I missed you both very much, loves.”

Kakashi whined softly, and Iruka turned to rub their noses together. Tenzou smiled.

“You. . .” Tenzou paused. “You shouldn’t even have known where we were.” he said, smile fading, concern tugging at him.

Kakashi snorted. “Iruka knows more than he should about everything.” he said lightly, arching a brow.

Iruka shrugged. “Between my work in the Archives, helping in general at the Tower, and the things you two let slip, just to me. . .” He looked at each of them with an amused smile. “It wasn’t too difficult to find you, love. For _me_. I’m sure everyone else - aside from the Hokage herself - is still in the dark, just as they should be.”

“And our cover?” Tenzou asked suspiciously.

“I _did_ say. . .” Iruka said, sliding a hand down each of their chests, then pushing them apart to make room for himself to walk between them, deeper into the luxurious room. He loosened his obi, then pulled his hair from its knot, allowing it to fall free around his shoulder blades. He tilted his head, looking back at them over one shoulder. “Let me be an indulgence for you?” he invited, his voice dropping back into that soft, sultry tone.

Tenzou swallowed thickly, heat that Iruka - and Kakashi - had already sparked back in the onsen throbbing through him again. Iruka smirked, beckoning with one hand and tugging teasingly at his yukata with the other, moving towards the high bed.

Neither Tenzou nor Kakashi held back any longer, going after him, and Iruka laughed as they tumbled him down onto the bed, reaching out invitingly and bringing them both in close as they followed after him.

* * *

Iruka sighed lazily, comfortable and warm and heavy with sleep.

Or, well. . . He was a little achy, actually - from _very_ athletic sex; they’d made a good start on making up for lost time - a little too warm, and definitely feeling pinned down with more than simply sleepy laziness - his jounin were both plastered to his sides, cuddled up so close they were just edging on top of him.

Iruka smiled, opening his eyes to a riot of silver almost brushing his cheek. He shifted a little - his jounin were _heavy_ , both solidly asleep and lying against and over him, he thought wryly - and brushed his fingers over an only slightly tamer tumble of shadowy brown that tickled his shoulder and neck.

He stroked Tenzou’s hair, fingers combing through the silky strands, and he sighed silently under the caress, pressing just that little bit closer to Iruka, his hand sliding down over Kakashi’s side. Kakashi growled very quietly in his sleep, a soft and affectionate thrum. The sound of a deeply contented wolf, Iruka thought fondly.

Iruka _had_ missed them, deeply - it was rare, these days, that they went on missions quite so long as this one had already stretched and promised yet to go on further - and when the two week break from the Academy came up. . . It had presented a temptation all too easy to give in to, only made stronger when Iruka had confirmed his suspicions of where his lovers could be found with hardly any effort.

He shifted a little, drawing a deep breath - feeling a little squashed, not that it was an unfamiliar sensation; his jounin could be very clingy at times, _needy_ \- and stroked down Kakashi’s back. He arched a little under the caress, and Iruka’s lips twitched with a stifled laugh as he thought it was a rather more _catlike_ response than one might expect from Kakashi.

They were both sleeping deeply, and while Iruka was tired as well, he was . . . appreciating being with them once more. He sighed drowsily. He was going to find himself drawn under soon as well, but that was all right. He was still settled close and cosy with his lovers - and, he thought with a contented hum, while _they_ were as yet unaware of the fact, Iruka could stay for the rest of the week they were scheduled in this ryokan. Then they would need to move on and Iruka would have to head back to Konoha and his own duties.

Iruka looked forward to telling them in the morning, he thought, rubbing his knuckles lazily against the nape of Tenzou’s neck as he drifted.

**Author's Note:**

> CoutureCosplay requested meeting during a mission or fluff, and a happy ending; I hope this suited well and you enjoyed!


End file.
